


More Than A Victim

by angstytimelord



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Will is not food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstytimelord/pseuds/angstytimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal doesn't know just when he started thinking of Will as something more than food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than A Victim

When had he begun to think of Will Graham as a potential lover and not as food?

He couldn't pinpoint exactly when his opinion of the young profiler had changed, but it most definitely had. He could no longer countenance using Will to feed his physical hunger; he wanted to devour the young man in a very different way.

He wanted Will in his arms, in his bed. He wanted to take Will in every way possible -- on his back, from behind, against the wall, bent over a chair. He wanted Will in bed, on the floor, in the shower, in any place that he could take him.

Hannibal had realized only this morning that Will was starting to invade his dreams; when he thought back over the past few weeks, it seemed that he had dreamed about the young man every night, and awakened more than once with a raging erection.

He really shouldn't be so surprised that Will had entered his dreams; even though the young man tried to hide his good looks behind those horrible glasses and shapeless clothes that hung from his body, he was absolutely gorgeous. Hannibal wasn't unaware of that fact.

He longed to take Will out of those horrid clothes, shave away the facial hair, throw the glasses into the trash, and let Will's beauty shine.

Ah, but Will's pride might not allow that.

Still, Will had to realize how attractive he was. He wouldn't try so hard to hide his good looks if he didn't know that they existed, Hannibal reasoned. It was just a pity that such a beautiful man chose to hide his light under the proverbial bushel.

Hannibal wanted to bring that light out, to let the world see how beautiful Will Graham really was. And he wanted to possess that beauty, to have Will all to himself. He didn't want anyone else touching the young man; as far as he was concerned, Will belonged to him.

It didn't matter that he hadn't made a move yet, that Will probably didn't know of his interest. It wouldn't be long before he did.

Hannibal was sure that Will would return that interest. He had seen the longing looks that the young man threw his way when Will thought he wasn't looking. He knew very well that Will desired him, that he thought of Hannibal as more than his friend and psychiatrist.

Perhaps that was what had made him stop thinking of Will as a potential victim. He had felt the attraction ever since they had first met, but he had thought it would wear off in time. He hadn't realized that it would only grow stronger.

He couldn't deny that Will's attraction to him was a powerful aphrodisiac. How could he not desire someone who obviously wanted him just as much?

Add that to Will's beauty, and he was irresistible.

Unlike most of the other people he met, Hannibal didn't want Will Graham on his cutting board. He wanted Will Graham in his bed. He wanted Will naked and writhing underneath him, begging to be fucked, to be taken, to be used in any way that Hannibal saw fit.

He wanted to reduce Will to a naked, gasping receptacle -- and he wanted to make Will love it. He wanted to have Will completely under his control.

He wanted to take the boy in hand, to rid Will of those horrible clothes, to shave away the facial hair that was hiding such perfect bone structure and porcelain skin, and turn him in the striking beauty that Hannibal saw every time he looked at him.

Of course, doing that would mean having Will catch other people's attention, as well. That couldn't be helped; it was human nature to look at an attractive person. But he had a remedy for that; the people who looked too closely would end up gracing his dinner table.

Hannibal's eyes narrowed at the thought. No one else had the right to look at Will in a possessive way, or with desire on their minds. Only he could do that.

Will was _his_. Will had been his ever since that first tentative smile, that first hello, that first moment of awareness. He wasn't going to let anyone come between him and his boy now that he had made up his mind that Will belonged with him.

Hannibal wanted Will. And he always got what he wanted.

When had he begun to think in this way? he mused, trying to cast his mind back over the time that he had known Will to find that exact moment when the young man had become indispensable to him. But no matter how he tried, he couldn't pinpoint it.

But it didn't really matter, did it? All that mattered was the fact that he wanted Will, and that he _would_ have Will. He didn't care what anyone else might think. He _would_ get what he desired, no matter how long it took to achieve that objective.

Hannibal never gave up when he wanted something. And he wasn't going to give up the idea of having Will Graham. He _would_ prevail in this.

It shouldn't be too hard, really, he told himself. Will wanted him; he didn't doubt that. Even though he was sure that the young man had never been sexually active, Will's desire would override his caution. Hannibal would make sure of that.

He was good at making people want him. He always had been. He didn't doubt for one moment that he could arouse Will's desire to the point where the other man would throw caution to the winds -- and throw himself at Hannibal.

Will would be his. It might take a little time, but it would happen.

Will was much more than just food for his freezer, more than just a body to be taken and used. Will had captured his imagination in a way that no one else had; perhaps the beautiful young man had even managed to snare his heart.

Hannibal frowned at that thought; he didn't want to believe that his heart could be vulnerable. But there was something about Will that aroused tender feelings in hm.

He didn't know exactly what it was about Will that made him feel so .... protective. Maybe he would never know. But wasn't it enough that the feelings existed? Did he really have to poke and prod at them, trying to discover the reason for their existence?

Hannibal turned towards the freezer, contemplating what -- or who -- he would serve for dinner tonight. He was planning a small party; the guests he'd asked had already let him know they would be here, and Will would be among them.

He would be able to spend the evening watching the object of his desire -- and he would be able to see Will watching him, feel those yearning looks sent in his direction.

This was only the beginning. The first step.

Will was more than food, more than a victim, more than a body. He just might, Hannibal told himself with a slight smile, be the key to his salvation. He wasn't going to count on that, but at the moment, it seemed a likely outcome to this complicated game they were playing.


End file.
